Scars
by ZooPal
Summary: Charlie is beating Bella but Bella is dying slowly she doesnt know it and neither does Edward, when they find out that charlie was the one beating bella they want to rip him to peices, but bella wont allow it.
1. Chapter 1

"Owwww.." I said, as I poked the black and bluish spot on the left side of my shoulder,as my ribs turn different colors, i poked at my side one more time to only hear a wincing sound come out my mouth.

I stare at myself in the mirror and all i see is disgust, with scares all over my body, some still trying to heal.

Last night was the worse i would never think that Edward would have to watch as _Charlie...._i shook my head from the horrid image that came to my mind. when i heard the Volvo come into the drive way.

"Love..?" Edward said as he came in through the door.

"I'm…..Upstairs….." I told him as I tried to hurry up to get dressed.

"are you ready?" he asked again.

"Almost… finished!" I tried to run across my room, just to see him standing at the edge of the stairs.

he mumbled something under his breath so i couldn't hear it but it didn't work..."He left early today…so he can come home earlier…." he was angry now.

"Edward.., please don't worry its ok..I can handle it…" I said as my lips started to shake.

"_NO!! BELLA YOU CANT... HE WILL KEEP BEATING YOU... UNTIL ONE DAY .....!**" **_he yelled, with his sad eyes.

"……..EDWARD….." that's all I could say for the moment.

"..we'll be late…" he said as he walked past me with his head down, as if he were ashamed

***

_RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!_ The bell for lunch.

As Edward and I walked to lunch, Emmett came and punched me as "Softly" as he could.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!" I yelled. all the pain rising to that one exact spot.

Edward grabbed Emmett by the neck…but then let him go…and came back to my side…

"Are you Ok Love.??.." he said worried.

"….Ugh….yea… just a….little pain.." I said trying not to sound so bad.

(Emmett came running)

"SORRY!!..Bella I didn't mean it I though I would..play like we used to..but i guess i hit too hard.....i didn't think it would hurt so much......"

"…Its…ok….Em…" I tried to finish my sentence when Edward interrupted me by saying.

"Yea…YOUR RIGHT YOU DIDN'T THINK!…" he said. making Emmett feel even worse.

"Sorry…Bro I didn't mean it..I'm sorry..." he said again sounding sad.

"Just leave it EDWARD.."i told him."..he said he didn't mean it...lets just go..." i told him as i held on to his hand.....

****

"Bella?" Alice called me from her room

"Yes, Alice?" i told her

"Why haven't you been eating?" she asked me again.

i hurried as fast as i could up the stairs and told her, "ummm...nothing i just dont like the food at school anymore....why?" i told to make it sound like the truth.

"ohh nothing just asking......" she answered.. sounding like she wanted something.

"what is it Alice?" i asked

"Can i dress you up...PLEASE..PLEASE...i just bought this beautiful silk dress and want to see how you look in it...PLEASE." she said like a little girl begging for a new toy.

"Ummm i dont think that's a good idea.." i told she didnt listen and dragged me into her room..

"silly dont worry were girls it ok.." she said again, thats when she took off my shirt and saw the worse...........

"ummm..i can explain this... i fell...down...the staris... yesterday....Please dont....." i told her worring

that's when she screamed........

"_**EDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!..."**_

Edward came right up and saw alice with my shirt and my disgusting brusies.....and said

"Oh SHIT......" edward said like he knew what was going to happen...

"Look Alice i can explain...you dont understand..." he said backing up at every time alice came closer...

"How could you...to my sister....you...animal.....i should tell emmett to KICK YOUR ASS....no better ill do it.." she told him..

then when you though nothing else could get worse...esme,carslie,emmett,jasper,and rosalie all come upstairs to see alice beating the crap out of Edward but to see my bruises, and scares.....

***

"So charlie did this to you? not Edward..?" alice and jasper said at the same time.

"Yes..and..im sorry i didnt tell you.. i thought you would hurt him.." i told them feeling bad

"**_why shouldnt we.!!._**Bella look at yourself.." Emmett said angrly

"Yes,Bella you should have told us so that we couldve helped you, to get away from him..."Carslie said looking away as he said it.

"He's still my father,....i love him.._i know he can change_........" i tried saying but my voice fadded out, and soon i blanked out...


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella, love are you awake? can you hear me?" Edward repeated.

"ugh.. Where am I?" I asked shielding my face from the bright light.

"Carsile!, she's awake, come quick!" Esme yelled panicked

"Honey, your in the hospital, you blacked out. don't you remember?" she told me, pushing the hair that covered my face over my head again. Making the light hurt even more.

"ugh,..Edward.." I asked only wanting to be with him right now.

"yes, love. im right here." he answered as the others left the room and Carsile came in.

"Does…he know…that im here..?" I asked making it clear that I feared him.

"No.." they both said

"No, don't worry Bella no one knows where here except for the nurses and I." Carsile told me making me feel a little bit better.

"then, is he at home?" I asked

"yes, but he thinks your going to stay over with Alice." Edward told me.

"And what did he say?" I asked again.

"He said it was alright, as long as you came back tomorrow.." he answered with a sneer.

"oh.." that's all I could say.

A moment of silence passed when Emmett asked..

"Can we Come back in?"

"hahaha..sure Em." I answered back making me laugh.

"im happy your feeling better bell's!" he said with a big grin on his face.

"thank you Emmett.."

"Guess why he's acting like that!" Alice said trying to hold back

"why?" I asked confused. Alice couldn't help it and busted out laughing.

"I'm GETTING A KITTY!!!" Emmett yelled.. Very excited

"Wow, how nice." I said trying not to laugh so hard.

"Were really not getting him one. It was just so he could relax.." Jasper tried telling me without Emmett hearing him.

Then Emmett's _BIG_ happy smile fadded.

"im not getting a kitty.." Emmett said sounding like he wanted to cry..

"So Bella…"Alice said

"Alice, not now..!" Edward warned her.

"_What_!" she said making her self sound innocent.

"Please!" she begged.

"Ok.. But ask her." he answered back.

"what is it?" I asked confused

"Do you want to go shopping?" she said excited

"ummm.. I guess.." I said looking at Edward

"Ok! So get dressed!" she said pulling me from the bed.

"oww..oww.. right now?" I said as I felt a huge rush come up, making my knees weak.

"BELLA!" Edward ran to grab me before I fell.

"Im.. Ok.. Just a little dizzy. that's all" I said as he but back on the hospital bed.

"Bella" Carsile said.

"I think you should stay here until your fully ready to walk again.."

He said as he walked over to push the button on the left side of the bed that, inserted drugs to make me feel numb.

"S-sorry…Alice…." I said feeling drowsy from the drugs.

"It's ok honey you can go another day, just not right now.." Edwards voice slowly disappeared, as he kissed the top of my forehead..

***

"yea, I know did you see the bruise on her shoulder its disgusting.. Who do you think did that to her?" one of the nurses said as I listened quietly

"I don't know, what if it was that Cullen boy?" another one of the nurses replied.

"no, it couldn't he's so nice to her and he always around her, it couldn't be him." she answered back.

"well who ever did it is gonna get it, if Charlie finds out." another nurse said.

"No!" I yelled.

"Relax darling, no one's gonna hurt you" said one of the nurses that came back to check on me

"NO! don't tell him he'll kill me don't!!" I yelled

"hunny no one's gonna kill you. Dr. Carsile!" she yelled

"I need help!" she yelled again

"Bella, love what happen? Let her go!" Edward demanded!

"Edward, leave!" Carsile said

"NO! he stays!" I yelled

"But Bella" he said

"He stays I said!" I yelled at Carsile

"Edward, their going to tell him.." I told him with tears in my eyes

"their going to tell him.." that's all I kept saying

"No, don't worry they wont I promise you." Edward said.

"Don't worry. Every thing will be ok" he said again hugging me while I cried

"No, he's going to get me!.." I said as I dug my face deeper into his chest.

"Edward we need to calm her down." Carslie said

"Bella, love Calm down. Or else they'll call Charlie.."

He said looking ;at me with sad eyes.

"No. please don't. I promise ill calm down.." I said hugging him more harder.


	3. Chapter 3

**I woke up with a disturbing pain in my body i felt so horrible.  
**

**i groaned and Edward was at my side in an instant i was always impressed when he did that. **

**"Hello sleepy head..are u okay. do u feel better?" he said pulling a strand of hair from my face, and kissing me **

**"A little bit but not that much.." i lied. I smiling trying not to make it so obvious**

**"Are u hungry? because you haven't ate in days?" he said questioning**

**"ugh..yea but just a little.." i told him laying my head against the pillow. and starring at him, he looked worried, scared, something i had no idea about.**

**"Do you want me to get u something, from the cafeteria?" he said with a painful smile**

**"No, i just want to be here with you for a little, then I'll eat." i told him grabbing his smooth rock hands.**

**bu-t-t..Bella." he said alarming but sad  
**

**"but nothing.." i pulling him closer for a kiss and he pulled away.**

**"Bella.." painful looking away he said**

**"l---o---o---k..at your arm." he let go of my arm now and turned away**

**i looked down and started disgusted at my arm and started to cry.., bruises covered my entire arm, there was a pink faded color scar that started at my wrist and ended at the curb of my arm. purple and blue colored my entire arm. i looked at Edward, who's eye were as black a hole in the universe, he looked like he was in pain, but not as much as i was shocked. i couldn't believe my arm. i hated charlie now..**

**"w-wh-y?" i cried hysterically now..**

**"CARSILE!" i yelled frantic holding my arms together across my chest that burned.**

**then i cried out his name again.**

**"C-car-S-sile!" i managed to cry out and he was there at a moment**

**"What is it Bella!?" he said**

**"W-wh-y-y?!" i cried out again**

**"w-h-h-yy.!" one more time**

**"Bella its okay. everything is going to be okay i promise you!"**

**"just relax. I'll do everything in my power to Protect you, and so will Edward and the others..we wont let anything happen to ..Relax. Relax.''**

** he kept saying pulling me closer to his chest cradling me/ trying to sooth me. **

**".shh. its okay.. don't worry.." he said again.**

**"do you want to go home today?" he asked**

**"uh-huh" i replied but that's all i said.**

**"okay ill tell Edward to start packing your things. and to take u to our house where u can shower and lay down..is that alright with you?" he asked again?**

**"yes." i said and slowly waited for Edward, while Carslie wrapped my arms in a cloth so i wouldn't have to look at them.  
**


End file.
